


When Harry Smiles...

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smile, Trying to get Harry to smile, poking fun, underlying feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You make it your mission to get Harry to smile. Is such a thing even possible?





	When Harry Smiles...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“Did you hear the one about why six was af-”

“-Afraid of seven? Yes, (Y/N). I've heard that one countless times.”

Harry never smiles and it is seriously bothering you. Not even one tiny little smile. Making funny faces at him doesn't work and neither do your math and science jokes! But that doesn't deter you from trying out some more...

“How about the one where Oxygen and Potassium went on a date?” You pause for dramatic effect. “It went _OK!_ ”

Nothing.

Harry continues to focus on his equations on the board and tech schematics on the tablet. When you're about to give up on this lost cause, Cisco slides into the room out of breath.

“You guys! Barry just broke his record! He- _whoa_!” Cisco slips and falls flat on his behind. It was so comical you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nice one, Grace Kelly,” you tease your friend. Cisco slowly gets up, rubbing his sore spot.

“I'm really gonna feel that tomorrow,” he grumbles. “I need ice.”

As Cisco walks awkwardly out of the room, Harry turns to you and says, “'Grace Kelly.' Good one.”

Was that... _a smile?!_

It was. It is! He's still smiling as he checks his math on the board. You've done it! Nothing else had worked, but it seems poking fun at Cisco does! You rush out of the room to catch up with Cisco and clap the back of his shoulder.

“Hey man, I’m going to need to make fun of you more often from here on out.”

“That's very weird and upfront of you,” he says with a frown. “And why's this now?”

“It makes Harry smile.” Saying this involuntarily makes _you_ smile.

“Ugh, of course it does.”

“Don’t take it personally. I just need to see Harry smile.”

“Why is this so important to you?”

To be honest, you hadn’t fully asked yourself that question. It was just something you _needed_ to have happen. It’s like you couldn’t rest until you saw his lips turn up, even if it was slight.

It was your mission.

And it was a rush when it works.

“Hmm, never mind,” Cisco says with a knowing smirk. “I already know why.”

_What's that supposed to mean?_

“Do you know something I don't?”

“Apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Can I request the reader keeps trying to get Harry wells to smile? Xx"


End file.
